


Tired but Good

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: He sat on his bed in just his skivvies and undershirt, considering the hollow feeling inside. It had been months since he had last seen any of his family, weeks since they'd had a pass to spend some time off base, and he was starting to tire of it.He sighed softly, looking at Bull fast asleep on his side, a little frown in his forehead that should have had no place on his face while resting.After a long hard day, Johnny sneaks in Bull's bed to sleep with him.
Relationships: Johnny Martin/Bull Randleman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Tired but Good

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mucca for betareading this <3
> 
> Written for the LDF "Maritombola" challenge (prompt 3, "one relationship") and the LLSS meme ("sneaking in Bull's bed to cuddle in silence after a hard day").

Johnny sighed on coming out from under the shower spray, clean of the mud and dirt they had swum through in the last two days of training in the woods around the base. He hated Sobel with a passion; the man was able to fuck them up no matter what side of the ocean they were on.

He padded to the room he shared with Bull, the snoring of the others already coming off the rooms along the hallway, and he did his best to keep silent while dressing for bed, not really wanting to wake up Bull.

Except he was feeling tired in a different way than usual.

He sat on his bed in just his skivvies and undershirt, considering the hollow feeling inside. It had been months since he had last seen any of his family, weeks since they'd had a pass to spend some time off base, and he was starting to tire of it.

He sighed softly, looking at Bull fast asleep on his side, a little frown in his forehead that should have had no place on his face while resting.

But Johnny knew he was not the only one too tired and angry with their CO and his incompetence, for every missed piece of rest he had taken away from them.

He stood up, every plan to slide under his own bedcovers forgotten as he stepped closer to the other bed and brushed his fingers over Bull's shoulder.

Bull grunted and snapped awake, blinking at him for a couple seconds before he relaxed once more at seeing the darkness around them, sign that it wasn't morning already.

Johnny let his hand slide down Bull's arm in a caress, and he didn't even need to ask before Bull was pulling back the covers for him to sneak under.

Johnny let out a relieved sigh at being able to slot beside Bull under the cocoon of warm bedsheets, rolling on the mattress until he was able to press himself against Bull's chest, his friend's arms around him as Bull made sure the covers were snug around them both.

He kissed Bull's chin in a silent thanks, and Bull grunted softly, tired, and barely brushed his own lips over Johnny's cheekbone before he closed his eyes once more, ready to go back to sleep.

Johnny turned around, looking for a comfortable position, and he found it giving Bull his back. Bull made a huffing noise behind him and he moved one of his massive hands over Johnny's stomach, stopping him from keep wiggling and pulling him back flush against himself. Johnny smiled at the feeling of Bull's body pressed against his own, the man a source of heat and comfort that spread to him from the back of his legs to the nape of his neck. He could feel Bull's even breathing puff rhythmically against the short hair on the back of his head, his lips so close to his skin that Johnny could almost pretend Bull was kissing him. The hand still on his stomach made him feel good in a totally different way though. As sleep finally caught up with him, Johnny dearly hoped that sooner rather than later they could have some time for just themselves.

Morning came faster than Johnny would have liked, but the soft kisses on the back of his neck managed to make up at least a bit for the fact that they couldn't spend the whole day in bed.

He cracked a smile and moved his hand over Bull's, lazily slotting their fingers together and enjoying Bull’s gentle squeeze in return.

"What time is it?"

"Twenty minutes to the alarm."

He hummed, not really liking to lose even twenty minutes of sleep, but then Bull pressed his hips against Johnny's ass enough for him to feel how hard the man was, and suddenly every complaint evaporated from his mind.

Johnny sighed softly, not really feeling like moving or getting into complicated sex, but he pushed back when Bull started rocking his hips, rubbing his hard cock against the crack of Johnny's ass. Then, all Johnny wanted was to get rid of the fabric between them.

He let go of Bull's hand with a sigh, and hooked a thumb under the waistline of his skivvies, and tried to pull them down without shifting too much, not wanting to end up outside of the warm cocoon of bedcovers.

Bull helped him out as soon as he managed to take off his own underwear, grabbing at the back of Johnny's to pull it down.

Johnny hummed in approval at Bull's hot touch on his thigh, and let the man manhandle him into the position he wanted. He barely turned around to look for a kiss above his shoulder, content when that arrived instantly, Bull kissing him on the lips, and on the corner of his mouth and over the shell of his ear when Johnny put his head back on the pillow.

Johnny was already half hard, but when Bull pushed his cock between Johnny's thighs and groaned at the pressure Johnny was able to give him with his muscles, he found his cock hardening up fast.

Bull brought his hand once more over Johnny's stomach, his fingers sprawled wide on his naked skin to make sure he wouldn't move too much. It was a possessive and commanding gesture that made Johnny's cock twitch. Bull started rocking his hips once more, this time thrusting his cock lazily between Johnny's thighs, and they both groaned softly in pleasure.

Johnny loved the feeling of Bull's cock, the wetness the head left behind on his skin the more Bull grew excited, the way Bull's breath came out in quick puffs against the nape of his neck. He loved the soft moans that Bull made when Johnny would tighten up his hold around his hard on, when he pushed back against his slow thrusts. He loved feeling Bull press his hips against his ass, and he couldn't help but dream about a moment they would have something like this, only with enough time at their disposal to be able to get to properly fucking. He missed the feeling of Bull's cock breaching him, making him feel full and open in obscene ways that made Johnny lose control of his mouth and of the words that poured out of it. He caught himself more than once in those moments promising things, anything that came to his mind, so long as Bull didn't stop. And he would have kept those promises too, if it meant that Bull would fuck him hard until Johnny would fall asleep spent and satisfied, his body aching in the best way.

Bull moved his hand from Johnny's stomach to his cock, and Johnny let out a moan that he had to press against the pillow. He swallowed as Bull started stroking him in time with his thrusts, the pleasure mounting up, Bull's strong and hot hold driving him crazy.

He tried listening to the noises of the house beside their own hard breathing and the soft slaps of their bodies coming together. He didn't catch any sound from the rooms where the other NCOs slept and relaxed once more, safe except for tensing up with a half scream when Bull pressed his thumb over the head of Johnny's cock. He bit down on the pillow to stifle the noise and instinctively jerked his hips faster, trying to make Bull move once more. But then Bull placed a light bite on his shoulder, and that was enough for Johnny to start spilling his cum between Bull's fingers, his body spasming and arching in pleasure.

He lay back against Bull and the pillow when he was able to breathe normally once more, and only then did he notice the small kisses that Bull was brushing over his neck and that spot under his ear. With a sigh, he reached down to take Bull's hand off his cock. He pushed his hips back lazily, showing his lover he could get back to moving. As soon as Bull did so, Johnny parted his lips and dedicated himself to licking his own cum off Bull's fingers.

Bull groaned softly behind him, aroused at that sight, and Johnny smiled before taking his fingers in his mouth one at the time, sucking them clean.

"You keep that up, we're not getting out of here," Bull whispered over his ear, but Johnny could very well hear the smile on his lips, and he let Bull's thumb out of his mouth with a wet pop before he turned to brush a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"If only," he whispered, licking his lips when Bull wrapped his hand around Johnny's hip and moved faster, fucking his thighs in a frenzy as he approached his own pleasure.

He turned to the pillow, his eyes closed as he tried to keep silent even as Bull was using him, and he wanted nothing more but to ask the man to just take him. He knew they didn't have that kind of time, but he had to fight to keep a whine out his voice when Bull let go of his hip and moved back, slipping his cock out from between Johnny's thighs.

Bull wrapped his fingers around his own cock, pumping in a frenzy, and pushed it between Johnny's asscheeks. Johnny moaned, aroused by feeling Bull's glans just hitting his opening, and he parted his legs in a desperate attempt to feel him better.

Bull groaned and hid his face against Johnny's neck as he started spilling over Johnny's crack, slowly rubbing himself against his opening.

"Yes," Johnny hummed against the pillow, waiting with his eyes closed until Bull pulled back. He sighed softly, just yawning as Bull shifted behind him and reached for something to clean him up with. He loved letting Bull take care of him, even if those moments more often than not ended with Bull landing a slap to his ass when he was done cleaning him up.

He snorted and rubbed his hand over his stinging asscheek, but finally slipped out of Bull's bed to get ready, feeling miles better than he had the night before.


End file.
